Their Night At The Museum
by Alison Merriweather
Summary: [NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM] Just a bit of fluff. Pharaoh is lonely and Larry and Rebecca's relationship is still developing. Little did Pharaoh know how long his lonliness was really going to last... ONE SHOT.


AN: Just a little something a wrote after seeing the movie twice and having a dream about it.

**Their Night At The Museum**

It was a normal day-or rather-night at the museum. Larry walked in with a bag of food and was getting ready to take his post as the night watch guy at the museum. "Rebecca…" Larry stepped over to the woman, "Hey, yeah… are you staying tonight? 'Cause if you are, I have some Chinese food."

"Oh yeah, sounds great," Rebecca smiled.

"Alright, cool," Larry nodded smiling, "I'll meet you…?"

"How about…" Rebecca began to think, "With Ahkmenrah?"

"Ok, cool," Larry nodded. "Do you think he'd like Chinese?"

Rebecca laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"Alright," Larry nodded, "See you in a bit. Larry went to the African Mammal area before they woke up to lock them up. Then he headed over to box the Mayans. Finally the museum closed and the exhibits became alive. Larry headed over to give the Easter Island head some gum then preceded to "playing fetch" with Rex-y. Larry finally began to walk to the Egyptian hall. He greeted Attila and Columbus as he passed by them and others. He turned into the hall where the jackal-headed Anubis statues stood, protectors of the dead -alive- Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. There was Rebecca trying to push the lid off the King's case. Larry put the food down and came beside her muttering a quiet "Hi" as he helped her push it off.

"Good evening," The King rose up out of the sarcophagus, climbing out and sitting with them.

"Your highness," Larry bowed greeting him aswell.

Ahkmenrah who had gotten used to be out during the night had abandoned his burial wrappings all together.

"We have food tonight," Larry told the King.

"Sounds superb," The Pharaoh smiled.

So, Larry, Rebecca and Ahkmenrah ate, Ahkmenrah taking a liking to the American version of Chinese food.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Rebecca told the two men standing to leave.

"Alright," Larry nodded. She left and the two men sat in silence, Larry eating contently.

Ahkmenrah sat in solemn thought. He brought his knees up and put his chin on his hand. "Larry…?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Larry spoke through his food.

"I need a Queen," Ahkmenrah told his friend. He had become very lonely. "I need someone to love… You've already got Rebecca-"

"Hey… I'm proposing next week…" Larry said in a hushed tone.

"But still, I have no one," The King sighed and looked to the wall where a painting of a woman was. He sighed again and turned to look at the ground.

"How can I help?" Larry asked, "You want me to hook you up with someone?"

"If you could… I would be eternally gratefully," Ahkmenrah smiled.

Rebecca stepped in.

"Who _is_ there though?" Larry asked, "What do you like?"

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Pharaoh wants a wife," Larry told her.

"Well, actually," Rebecca began, "We're getting a new addition to the museum…" She smiled. "A new mummy…"

"A new mummy?" Larry asked also smiling and turning to the beaming King.

"She's supposed to be here next week," Rebecca told them. "Her name… is Nakia. And she died young, just like you Ahkmenrah."

Ahkmenrah was beaming.

…

"You're staying tonight, yeah?" Larry asked Rebecca the next week, the same day Nakia had arrived and been set up in the exhibit across the hall from Ahkmenrah.

"Oh yeah," Rebecca nodded excitedly. "I'll give her a tour when she wakes up and I'll come to Ankmenrah last."

"Sounds good! I'll go do the round quickly," Larry smiled excitedly going to jog off to lock up what needed to be locked up. He ran to Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus to help him out to get him prepped for the first meeting of the two Egyptians. Rebecca was no where to be seen. Larry had to imagine that she was getting Nakia out of her own sarcophagus. Larry went over to the sarcophagus and took the casing off, allowing Ankmenrah to get out. The Egyptian smiled as he saw Larry and sat up. Larry patted him on the shoulder, "You ready?"

The Pharaoh had to think for a second but he nodded, standing afterwards. "I've been thinking about her quite a lot and I haven't even met her… asking questions like if she'll be pretty or if she's going to be older or younger than me… or what time she's from… or—"

"Yeah… I can imagine that you're anxious," Larry nodded leaning on the column that had been added to complete the look. Larry sighed and thought. "What are you hoping for?"

Ahkmenrah answered with a small smile. He shrugged, his small smile growing.

"You're a romantic, aren't you?" Larry asked.

Ankmenrah shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

They stood together barely talking and waiting. Finally they heard voices down the hall. "Here's an area I'm sure you're familiar with," Rebecca was saying a little ways down the hall.

Larry looked over to Ankmenrah who's face was very relaxed. Obviously he was good with people. That must have made him a good leader.

"Oh yes," A voice, light and bell like flowed into the hall as the two women turned the corner. The woman, tall, thin, in linins with her black hemispherical hair stepped in her Egyptian sandals making little sound on the floor. Her bracelets clanked and Larry squinted to try and see more of her face. She stepped in looking around at the jackals in awe. She finally got close enough to the two men.

The Pharaoh greeted the woman in Egyptian.

"Pharaoh Ahkmenrah," She bowed, "I am Nakia."

"Why do you speak English?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"For our friends, Pharaoh," Nakia bowed again.

Ahkmenrah took her hand in his and bowed himself. "There is no need to bow," He told her, "You are the lovelier of the two of us."

She smiled maybe because of the compliment he had paid her, maybe in amusement of his awkward wording. "Your clothing is unfamiliar to me. You were alive during the New Kingdom?" Nakia looked him up and down then back up to his face.

"I was," He nodded still holding her delicate hand in his. "And you? The Middle Kingdom?"

"Yes, Pharaoh," Nakia smiled bowing her head again.

"Please…" The Egyptian stepped up closer to her to bring her head up. He touched his palm to her cheek and moved her face up to look up to him. He smiled. She was beautiful; her dark eyes were lined with black, her cheekbones were high, her lips genuinely beautiful.

She smiled slightly and examined his face in return.

Larry raised his brows as he looked over at Rebecca. They began to slither away smiling all the way. "Wow… he sure is smooth…" Larry smiled halfway down the hall.

"Yeah…" Rebecca nodded.

…

Ahkmenrah and Nakia were sitting on a bench down the hall. They were holding hands as Ahkmenrah put his arm around Nakia.

"Were you married?" She asked him.

"No," He told her the truth, "Were you?"  
"I was…" She turned a away a little taking her head of his shoulder. "It was so long ago… but it doesn't feel that long."

"If I'm making you feel… unfaithful…"

"No… I didn't like him from the start," Nakia told him. "It was an arranged marriage."

"I'm sorry… how long did you live together?"

"Five years… I had three children with him," Nakia said sadly. "I wish I could see them…"

Ahkmenrah rubbed her back caressing her hand. He took his hand out of hers and brought it to her cheek to bring his face to hers.

"You really weren't married?" Nakia asked.

He shook his head smiling.

"But you must be far past the proper age to be marriage."

"I was the Pharaoh. There was no proper age for me," He told her.

"Was there anyone?"

"I…" The man smiled and raised his brows implying that there might have been a few girls he had had a thing for. "Well…"

Nakia smiled, "I shouldn't have expected you to have been completely pure…" She let her lip hang open, her breath warming the man's lips.

He gulped. It was the first time he had felt nervous around a woman.

…

"Uh… Rebecca…" Larry and Rebecca stepped into the new rainforest area they had. He took her hand. "Rebecca…" He gulped.

"Larry?" She smiled sweetly.

"Um… Rebecca… I…" Larry looked down. He nodded with determination. "I really think… well… You're amazing. You're beautiful and smart and nice and…"

…

"Nakia," Ahkmenrah spoke quietly. "I know we've just barely met… but I really think we've made a connection. You're beautiful and very kind… I think you've taken my heart."

She smiled, "Your heart is in a jar somewhere…"

"Yes, yes," The Pharaoh smiled shaking his head. "You know what I mean."

…

"Rebecca… I think I love you," Larry told her. He bent down assuming proposal position. He pulled a ring out. "Will you marry me?"

"Larry," She smiled.

…

"I think I like you in that same sense, Pharaoh," Nakia smiled.

…

"Yes!" Rebecca answered pulling Larry up to wrap her arms around him.

…

The Pharaoh smiled and kissed Nakia.

…

Larry smiled and kissed Rebecca.

…

Nakia and Ahkmenrah strode into the entrance hall, his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his middle. They both displayed their content feelings in their faces.

Larry and Rebecca walked into the main hall as well, similarly linked.

"You two look comfortable," The Pharaoh told them.

"That's funny," Larry began, "I was about to say the same thing about you."

They broke off from their feminine counterparts to talk. The females joined to talk as well.

"You like him?" Rebecca asked.

Nakia smiled and nodded. "He's stolen my heart, but don't tell him that."

"But your heart—"

"Is in a jar, I know," Nakia smiled. "He told me that I had stolen his heart and I told him just that. And you… like him?" She was unsure if that was proper use of the term.

"I do," Rebecca smiled, "He just asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes?" Nakia asked.

"Of course," Rebecca chuckled lightly.

Nakia sighed. "I never thought… A Pharaoh!"

Rebecca smiled. "He is a find, isn't he?"

"Most certainly," Nakia looked over to his back smiling. She sighed and he glanced at her from over his shoulder smiling happily.


End file.
